triple the love
by geritashipper123
Summary: a series of connecting oneshots about the lives of the bad touch trio if they were more than friends. It also has guaranteed smut. They are the bad touch trio after all. BTT threesome, some angst, somwe fluff and maybe some smut. M to be safe
1. the begining

_**A: ciao!**_

_**I: sorella this idea is crazy.**_

_**G: ja…**_

_**A: I know and im a spamano shipper for life! But a BTT threesome is just... w ITS SO FUCKIN AWESOME! This is basically a series of connecting oneshots about the lives of the bad touch trio if they were more than friends. It also has guaranteed smut. They are the bad touch trio after all.**_

_**G: if jou insist…. Alisea doesn't own hetalia.**_

* * *

Spain was lonely.

Prussia was out with Canada and France was out with England, so he couldn't call them. He could call roma, but he had said something about being very busy with the mafia and told him not to call yesterday. He sighed and sat back, sipping his wine again. He sighed once more; he hoped Prussia and france would be home soon. The three shared a rented house, well technically Spain owned it and Prussia stayed there when Germany kicked him out of the basement. It was also where the infamous bad touch trio would meet and drag there one night stands here for a night of fun. It had alcohol, condoms and soundproofed walls. It had also been deemed 'the fucking house' by the other nations.

Spain sighed yet again. He had someone he wanted to fuck in this house all right. Two someones, actually. And neither one was Romano. No… his crushes were a Frenchman and a Prussian.

Yes, Spain was madly in love with both of his two best friends. He had tried to choose one but couldn't so he had decided to secretly love both of them. Secretly though, if they found out they'd probably be disgusted with him. They wouldn't only turn him down and break his heart; they'd never talk to him again! So Spain, the country of passion, was forced to hide his love. Forced to listen to them talk about their boyfriends and laugh along, not showing that they were killing him on the inside. He couldn't count the times he's wanted to grab his friends, lock them in a room and have them all screw one another senseless. His dream was a threesome with his best friends, how wrong was that? Spain didn't even know.

Only two people knew about this, his journal, and Romano.

People thought Spain had a crush on Romano, but both he and Romano knew it wasn't true. The two had talked about it and Spain had admitted his feelings for France and Prussia. Romano had stated quite bluntly that he still saw Spain as his father, or a best friend. He never saw Spain in that way. The two agreed to keep their relationship platonic and for the sake of appearances they let the other countries think what they wanted.

His thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming open. He looked up to see the two very nations he had been thinking about with tears running down their faces. Spain put down his wine and jumped up "guys! What's wrong? Did you get in a fight? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, some of his fussy mother hen side coming out from his days of raising colonies. "Fine! We just…" Prussia started before breaking down into tears again. Spain frowned and helped the two countries over to the couch. He set them down before running into the kitchen and getting some water, chips, chocolate, and tissues. He had a feeling his friends would need comfort food. He brought them back into the living room. He took the tissues and cleaning them up.

When the two had calmed spain handed them the water. "danke toni." Prussia said. "merci." France said Spain nodded "now what the hell happened?!" he asked. "i… I caught Canada cheating on me. With cuba of all people!" Prussia said, starting to cry again. Spain handed him more tissues and frowned. "Really? I never pictured Canada of all people doing crap like that." France nodded in agreement "I thought I taught Mon petite to cherish love more than that. And with cuba of all people? I thought I set better standards for him…" france said with a sigh "well you are not alone mon ami! I just saw Angleterre cheating on me with amerique." He said biting his lip and looking away. Spain practically threw the tissues at him "dio you two are in a funk." He said. Prussia glared "what would you do if you saw roma with someone." he grumbled. France nodded "oui. You are so in love with him you know nothing of heart break!" he spat

At that, something inside of Spain snapped.

He stood abruptly, fists clenched and head down "first if I saw roma with someone in would be happy for him! Because i don't love him in that way, my relationship with him is purely platonic. Second… I know nothing of heartbreak? Do you know how much it fuckin hurts to sit here and listen to you two talk about your perfect relationships? You two don't know crap!" he spat, glaring at them through curly bangs "toni…" one of them said "no! Don't toni me! I want to be more to you two god dammit!" he said, the truth coming out in a rush "I love you two! Both of you! As more than friends! I don't care if its sinful or wrong, I cant take this anymore! I sit here and I listen to you two talk and I try not to cry because I want you two to be mine!" he shouted.

The other two were speechless. Spain took a deep breath as he came down from his high. Then he realized what he just revealed and his eyes widened. "I… I'm sorry." Then he ran out of the living room and into his room, locking the door.

"Fuck… fuck fuck fuck…' he whispered as he sunk to the floor. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. "I just… oh god there gonna hate me now…" he sobbed. There was a soft knock at the door "Tonio?" came a soft voice with a German accent "open the door." Said another that was French. Spain shook his head and sobbed some more "n-no. You guys hate me now." He sobbed. There was silence then some clicking. The door swung open and Spain peaked up to see his friends had picked the lock. He whimpered and hid his eyes again. They came over and Spain curled up tighter. Were they going to beat him up? He waited for pain and was shocked when he felt a much different sensation.

The feeling of arms around him and being picked up. He felt someone carry him to the bed and set him down. Then two weights were on either side of him. He was taken into someone's arms and had hands run through his curly hair gently eventually he peeked up from his hands. He was in Frances arms and one of Prussia's hands was in his hair. "y-you d-don't hate me?" he asked in a tiny voice. The two shook their heads "nien." "non." Spain looked up and sank into the hug. Prussia wiped his cheeks "it's unawesome when you cry."

Spain sighed "you guys… I…" he started but couldn't finish. "Antoine… you love us?" France asked. Spain could only nod weakly "but you guys don't feel the same…" he whispered. The two looked at each other. Then France tilted Spain's head up and pressed his lips to the Spaniards. Spain was frozen with shock. Frances lips moved down to his neck while he was tilted back and had his lips occupied by Prussia's.

Spain was in shock, but kissed Prussia back. A tongue was begging for entrance while his neck was being nipped. France bit, leaving a mark and Spain moaned. Prussia took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore the Spaniards mouth. Spain could feel France fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. The whole group fell back and Prussia moved so Spain was on the bottom. They both pulled away and spain looked up at them "d-does this mean…?" he asks Prussia smiled a bit "ich liebe dich mien liebes (I love you my loves.)" he said to them both. France smiled "Je t'aime tant. (I love you both.)" he said. Spain tears up "Os amo! Te quiero mucho! (I love you two! I love you very much!)" he cried. The pair smirked and the trio, now lovers, were thrown into a night of passionate lovemaking

* * *

**_A: well their lovers now. YAY!_**

**_G: …_**

**_I: ve~ read and review please._**

**_Arrivaderchi_**

**_Hasta la pasta!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Alisea vargas aka sicily._**


	2. phone calls

**_A: people are reading this^^ yay!_**

**_I: ve~ fratello doesn't like this sorella…._**

**_A: I know…. ._. Mi displace fratello._**

**_R: stai zitto…_**

**_S: roma don't be mean! Te amo._**

**_R: … you shut up too._**

**_A: I still don't own hetalia by the way. I just force the characters to write with me^^._**

* * *

The next morning Spain woke up uncharacteristically early. He sighed; last night's dream had felt so… _real. _He had dreamed of his two crushes, again. He had dreamed of them taking him.

It had been so good. Felt so very real. He sighed again and sat up. All good things bust come to an end he supposed. As he moved, pain shot up his ass and hips. He gasped quietly and used his hands to hold him up, what had happened last night? Then he realized three things, 1) there were two breathing and slightly snoring masses on either side of him. 2) They both had their arms wrapped around his waist and 3) the two people were France and Prussia.

He looked at the snoring country and ex-country and he realized one more thing… they all were completely naked. The pain… them… the realistic dream… no not a dream…

The best night of his damned life.

Memories flooded back to him, admitting, him crying, his friends cheering him up and… them taking him. Spain grinned, thinking about how it was better than he ever could have dreamed. He smiled and grabbed his pillow, stuffing it in his face and squealing like a little girl.

He finished and beamed at the two. He thought again of last night, the pleasure, the soft moans, the loud moans, and the 'I love you's that had been whispered in English and each native tounge. He nearly squealed again. When He trusted himself to walk he tried to get up but the moment he moved the arms around him tightened like a vice, these two were like a child grasping there blanket.

He rolled his eyes and managed to wiggle out without waking them. The two ended up latching on to one another instead. He awed quietly before stiffly walking down the steps. One thing was for sure…

He was head over heels about those two.

* * *

When Prussia and France woke up later they promptly laughed. For no other reason other than the jubilance of this morning. When they finished Prussia smiled at France "guten morgen liebe." They kissed quickly and sat up "so… the three of us?" France asked. Prussia nodded "ja until last night I guess I didn't realize how much you and Toni mean to me… I loved Mattie… but last night… it felt so right." France nodded in agreement "and right now… I feel very… complete, non?" he asked Prussia who nodded. They smiled to each other as a smell hit their noses. Prussia grinned more "you know if he can make breakfast we didn't fuck him hard enough." France nodded "remember that later…" then they got up and wandered into the kitchen.

Antonio had made eggs, German sausage and French toast. He was moving g as little as possible and had a phone wedged between his ear and shoulder, though he wasn't talking. Suddenly it rang and he groaned before twisting his head and answering it. "Hola Canada, no nothing has changed so stop calling. Adios." Then he hung up. He sighed and Prussia frowned. It rang again and Spain groaned louder "Hola Kirkland. Nothing has changed. Stop calling." Then he hung up without a goodbye. The phone was taken and Spain turned. He smiled to his lovers "Buenos Dias mi amors. Breakfast should be ready soon." Prussia frowned as he looked at him "danke liebe but jou don't have to cook." He said. Spain shook his head "I did though." He put coffee on the table for them and turned back to the food. France frowned as he looked at the caller ID log. "Arthur and Mon petite have been calling all morning?!" Spains jaw clenched "si. They say their sorry and they want to explain. I told them you were sleeping." He sighed "I guessed you wouldn't want to talk to them. But I tried to be polite incase…" he glanced at them over his shoulder and let the statement hang. He brought breakfast over to the table and sat with a wince. The two looked at each other before hugging him. "vhat part of vhat ve said last night did you not get?" Prussia mumbled. Spain blushed "I got all of it. But I can't help but worry…" they sighed and pulled away "vell ve don't vant to talk to zhem, so." Prussia said. It rang again and spain took it "hola Canada. gil is awake and he doesn't want to talk to you. Your "papa" is very disappointed in you and if were being honest until you hurt gilly, I didn't give 2 fucks about you. So stop calling our house. Adios." Then he hung up. Prussia and France stared and he blushed "too much?" it rang once more and he growled "listen up you British bastard, France does not want to talk to you. I still completely loathe you and Prussia has no reason to talk to you. So stop calling our mother fuckin house and go fuck America!" then he hung up. France winced at the final comment "sorry Francis…" Spain apologized but France raised a hand. "Don't be Mon Cher (my dear). All is fair in love and war non?" Spain smiled and nodded. The three newfound lovers then spent the rest of the day watching movies, drinking alcohol and making love. And they enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

_**(meanwhile England and Canada sulked all day.)**_

* * *

**_ A: I'm so glad this is done! And I'm sorry for disappearing! I have nothing to say. MERP._**

**_Arrivaderchi _**

**_Hasta la pasta!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Alisea vargas aka sicily_**

**_P.S first person to correctly review with the hetaoni refrence in this chappie gets a dedication next chapter!_**


End file.
